she will be loved
by yovanna watson
Summary: mi primer songfinc de esta preciosa cancion leean!


Aunque fuera increíble de creer en este momento había tres chicos que los unía una sencilla persona una chica de 17 años (nota: se que en la canción dice 18 pero no importa).

La chica una chica inteligente y aunque fuera increíble de creer y a pesar de que esta era hermosa nunca había tenido a alguien que la amara tanto como ella quería y a pesar de que todos creían que llevaba una vida perfecta no era cierto y por ese simple hecho se sentía muy mal.

Esa chica Hermione granger había tenido muchos pretendientes en sus siete años en hogwarts pero nunca era el chico que ella había amado esos siete años; ese chico que tan solo con ver sus ojos verdes te perdías en ellos una eternidad, aquel que tenia ese cabello negro azabache, aquel que estaba destinado a derrotar "al que no debe de ser nombrado"

--------------------------------

Beauty queen of only eighteen she

Had some trouble with herself

He was always there to helped

She always belonged to someone else

---------------------------------

Mientras tanto un chico pelirrojo se encontraba solo en su habitación tratando de dormir mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen de esa chica castaña que tanto le gustaba y estaba decidido a confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos ese año tan solo por ser el último.

Decidió bajar a la sala común para ver si la chica se encontraba ahí y sus suposiciones fueron ciertas.

Hermione: hola ron que haces aquí tan tarde

Ron: yo venia a vert… a ver si había alguien aquí abajo

Hermione: pues solo estoy yo

Ron: ah tengo sueño (bostezando) me voy a dormir si no te molesta

Hermione: porque debería de hacerlo

Ron: tienes razón quiero decirte que tu… tengas buenas noches.

Hermione: buenas noches ron

El chico pelirrojo subió a su habitación muy feliz solo por el simple hecho de haber visto a aquella chica.

---------------------------------

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

---------------------------------

Al día siguiente había una visita a hogsmead pero Hermione se sentía deprimida porque ese mismo día Harry y ron tenían entrenamiento de quidditch así que cuando Hermione y los demás llegaron a hogsmead la chica se sentó en una banca que se encontraba en la entrada del pueblo y decidió quedarse ahí todo el día ya que sin Harry y ron nada era divertido.

Empezó a llover y Hermione seguía ahí mojándose en la lluvia y no había nadie afuera en todo el pueblo hasta que a lo lejos vio una silueta que se acercaba a ella; era la silueta de un chico cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que la chica pudiera oírle le dijo: vienes conmigo a las tres escobas.

A ella le resultaba muy familiar esa voz y cuando volteo a ver aquel chico para su sorpresa delante de ella se encontraba la persona menos esperada por ella…draco malfoy

Hermione: ¿malfoy? Que rayos haces aquí creeme no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

Draco: que no puedo venir a hacer las pases contigo.

Hermione: claro que puedes pero por que no me lo habías pedido antes en el colegio.

Draco: por las personas que ahorita no se encuentran contigo y bien vienes o no.

Hermione: pues… vamos

A Hermione le extraño ver que malfoy se quitara su túnica y se la diera a ella para que pudiera cubrirse de la lluvia.

Cuando iban a entrar al bar…

Hermione: gracias malfoy.

Draco: dime draco Hermione y gracias por que

Hermione: gracias por quedarte un rato a hacerme compañía

---------------------------------

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay while

And she will be loved

She will be loved

---------------------------------

El domingo por la mañana Hermione decidió ir a la habitación de los chicos y al llegar a el solo se encontraba Harry pero aun estaba dormido pero al instante en que Hermione se acerco a su cama este abrió los ojos y le dijo: Hermione que haces aquí?

- pues… buen punto a que rayos vine?

Harry desconcertado le dijo: ven siéntate al cabo que no hay nadie- al tiempo que señalaba el hueco que había a lado de el.

Hermione se sonrojo pero se acerco a el y se sentó.

Harry: Hermione, cuando te dije siéntate era una indirecta de que te acostaras a lado de mi.

Hermione: pero…

Harry: pero nada ven acá.

Hermione se quito los zapatos y se acostó a lado de su joven amigo.

Harry mientras la tapaba le dijo: no seas tan insegura.

Hermione un poco desconcertada le dijo: es que si alguien entra y nos ve..

- que piensen lo que quieran entre tu y yo ahí solo amistad y ellos lo saben y por cierto porque estos días haz estado muy distante de mi?

- por nada es tu imaginación y sabes algo ya me tengo que ir…

La chica se paro pero Harry fue más rápido al tomarla de la mano y decirle: no te vayas solo quiero que te quedes un momento conmigo.

- es que si alguien entra…

- esta bien.

El chico cerro el dosel de su cama y le dijo a su amiga: esto te hace sentir mejor?

- muchísimo.

- Hermione? Puedo abrazarte?

- claro

Al decir esto el chico paso su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y con la otra mano tomo la cabeza de la chica y la recostó en su pecho.

El chico le dijo: si te preguntas el porque de mi actitud es porque estos días que has estado tan distante aunque tu lo niegues te he extrañado mas que otros días.

Hermione lo miro a esos ojos que la habían visto crecer durante siete años y el chico también miro esos ojos castaños tan brillantes y hermosos como siempre y ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se habían unido el beso fue tan dulce y la chica se sentía en un sueño que nunca quería que terminara y por su parte el moreno no lo podía creer al fin estaba besando a la chica que había amado durante esos 7 años al separarse el chico fue el primero en articular palabra: lo siento Hermione.

- no te preocupes nos dejamos llevar por el momento

La chica estaba dispuesta a irse pero Harry la volvió a detener y la jalo para besarla de nuevo.

Este beso fue más prolongado que el anterior y cada vez se torno más apasionado pero Harry le dijo: si nos dejamos llevar por el momento y quiero que recuerdes una cosa.

- que?

- que a pesar de que no quieras aceptarlo… te amo.

- pero Harry lo nuestro no puede ser porque ron…

- si se que le gustas a ron y yo nunca lo traicionaría pero el tiene que entender se que en el fondo tu también me amas así que porque darle falsas esperanzas pero aunque lo nuestro nunca se de también recuerda que puedes venir siempre que quieras.

---------------------------------

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

Its not always rainbows and butterflies

Its compromise that moves us along

My heart is full an my doors always open

You can come anytime you want

---------------------------------

Cuando Hermione salio del cuarto de los chicos bajo a los jardines y se sentó en la orilla del lago pensando en lo que acababa de suceder ya que a ella le parecía que todo había sido un sueño pero para su fortuna no lo era…

- Hermione

La chica volteo y se encontró con su pelirrojo amigo que se sentó a lado de ella.

- que tienes herms?

-Porque lo dices?

- porque después de varios días te he vuelto ver sonreír y de nuevo tienes ese brillo en los ojos que te hace ver tan hermosa como de costumbre.

- que cosas dices.

- que no te has dado cuenta?

- de que?

- de que te quiero.

- yo igual ron.

- no, no hablo de ese tipo de cariño hablo del que va mas haya de buenos amigos y mas haya de la amistad.

- pero…

- no te preocupes yo esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que tu reflexiones las cosas puedo esperar toda una eternidad si así lo deseas y soy capaz de arriesgar todo por tu felicidad y si de todas maneras me dices que no lo comprenderé… yo seré feliz si tu también lo estas y no te pienso reprochar nada.

Hermione se encontraba confundida no sabia que hacer así que le dio a ron un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo al castillo mientras que el pelirrojo se quedo estupefacto.

---------------------------------

I dont mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved

She will be loved

---------------------------------

Cuando Hermione llego al Castillo se fue directamente a la biblioteca y busco una mesa del final y se sentó en ella, tomo el primer libro que encontró y se puso a leer aunque por su mente le pasaban muchas cosas como el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos estaban enamorados de ella; uno el cual era el chico que siempre había amado y otro que no quería rechazar por miedo a perder su amistad.

En ese momento salio la señora pince de la biblioteca y una persona llego y se sentó a lado de la chica y esta al voltear se encontró con draco malfoy.

-hola Hermione que haces?

- leyendo… espera un momento como sabias que estaba aquí?

- porque aunque lo dudes se donde te escondes cuando estas sola además tener este lugar como escondite te hace única en el colegio.

- solo soy única por venir aquí?

- si y eso hace que una chica como tu me agrade…

- hay no me digas que tu…

- Hermione al fin te voy a revelar lo que he estado ocultando durante un año… yo te amo y desde hace mucho antes me agradabas pero me importaba mucho lo que dijeran de mi…

- que dijeran que draco malfoy anda con una sangra sucia.

- no que dijeran que como una gryffindor iba a andar con un slytherine pero ahora ya no me importa lo que digan de mi.

El chico trato de besarla pero esta lo esquivo y le dijo: no draco, en estos momentos estoy tan confundida que prefiero estar sola para pensar... adiós. (Dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la biblioteca)

---------------------------------

I know where you hide

Alone in your care

Know all of the things that make you

Who you are

---------------------------------

Hermione corrió por todos los pasillo de hogwarts sin rumbo alguno mientras le salían lagrimas que recorrían velozmente su cara hasta que esta se dio cuenta que iba por un pasillo completamente desconocido y se percato que se había perdido pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que la miraban y al darse la vuelta ella se encontró con lord voldemort delante de ella: que… que haces aquí?

- tu eres Hermione granger?

- si pero porque…

Hermione ya no pudo continuar porque voldemort movió su varita y la chica callo al piso como si estuviera muerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malfoy se encontraba en su habitación pensando en esa chica castaña que tanto le gustaba cuando de repente una lechuza negra se poso en su hombro y le entrego un pergamino que decía con letras plateadas…

Draco:

Nuestro señor se encuentra en tu colegio y trae a la sangre sucia amiga de potter así que asiste al bosque prohibido y ayúdalo en todo lo que te pida.

atte.: L.M

El chico sintió un gran escalofrió al leer "amiga de potter" ya que el cabeza rajada solo tenia una amiga y pensó: _yo no le pienso ayudar aunque porque escogió a Hermione? Y no a otra chica de hogwarts como rehén._

Hasta que se dio cuenta del porque y salio corriendo hacia la torre de gryffindor.

----------------------------------

Harry se encontraba conversando con ron…

-ron has visto a Hermione?

- en la tarde solamente en las afueras del castillo.

A Harry de repente le empezó a doler mucho la cicatriz.

Ron observaba espantado a su amigo y le dijo: que te sucede? Te sientes bien?

- es… mi cicatriz.

En ese momento el retrato se abrió y para su sorpresa era draco malfoy el que entraba por el. Ron saco su varita mientras apuntaba con ella a malfoy y le decía: que deseas? Que haces aquí tu no tienes permiso para entrar.

- calmado weasley, déjame enseñarle esto a potter.

Ron iba a atacarlo pero Harry aun quejándose le dijo: no le hagas daño ron deja que venga.

Draco se acerco a Harry y saco su varita y con ella apunto a Harry y murmuro algo y para sorpresa de Harry el dolor se le quito.

- como hiciste eso?

- me lo enseño mi padre pero eso ahora no importa lee esto (al tiempo que le daba el pergamino).

En menos de un minuto ya lo había terminado de leer y salio corrido de la sala seguido por un slytherine angustiado y un pelirrojo desconcertado.

Los tres chicos iban corriendo y en el camino Harry le dijo al rubio: y desde cuando te preocupa tanto lo que le suceda a hermione?

- desde que me di cuenta que es una buena persona y ahora dime tu porque se llevaron a ella y no a cho chang era menos arriesgado ir a su casa por ella que entrar al castillo.

-porque Hermione es mi mejor amiga.

- en ese caso porque no se llevo a weasley

- porque Hermione es muy especial para mi .

Cuando por fin legaron al bosque

Ron igual de confundido que al principio les dijo a ambos chicos: oigan, alguien de ustedes podría tener la delicadeza de decirme que rayos hacemos aquí?

Harry se llevo a ron y a malfoy y los oculto detrás de unos arbustos y le explico a su amigo: mira ron según malfoy por aquí se encuentra voldemort…

- y desde cuando le haces caso a malfoy?

Draco ofendido argumento: mira weasley si no me creen entonces explícame porque le dolía su cicatriz a potter?

Harry harto de las peleas dijo: oigan déjenme continuar y como te iba diciendo ron, voldemort tiene a Hermione.

Ron sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba les dijo: que… estas seguro.

- si le creemos a malfoy si, y si queremos rescatarla necesitamos trabajar como un equipo y dejar de pelear.

- bien y cual es su plan?

- malfoy tu vas a rescatar a Hermione y trataras de apartarla del bosque y ron me ayudaras a distraer a voldemort en lo que malfoy la rescata.

Ron un poco dudoso le dijo: esta bien

Harry y ron iban por delante con la varita e alto y malfoy por su parte iba atrás de ellos cuando de repente escucharon una voz que decía: Harry potter

Harry logro distinguir de donde provenía la voz cuando de repente enfrente de ellos se encontraba lord voldemort y este inmediatamente vio detrás de Harry y ron y agrego: malfoy veo que recibiste la lechuza de tu padre.

Malfoy se adelanto y se dirigió hacia el y agrego: si señor los traje tal como me lo pidió mi padre.

Harry y ron miraban estupefactos en malfoy y Harry furioso le gritaba: lo sabia, como pude ser tan estúpido para creer en ti.

Voldemort en tono glorioso le dijo: nunca pero nunca confíen en un slytherine y malfoy mientras cuida a la chica que esta atada en aquel árbol en lo que yo termino uno por uno con el trío inseparable y más famoso de todo hogwarts.

Draco se dirigió al árbol en donde se encontraba Hermione mientras Harry y ron trataban de eliminar a voldemort.

Draco se acerco a donde estaba Hermione y con un movimiento de la varita desato el nudo que la amarraba y la chica cayó en los brazos del rubio.

Hermione con los ojos entreabiertos y muy débil dijo: draco, donde estamos?

-estamos en el bosque prohibido, pero no hagas mucho ruido Harry y ron están enfrentándose con voldemort.

Hermione se puso de pie y agrego: voy a ayudarlos

-no, Hermione estas muy débil ellos me pidieron que te sacará de aquí vamonos.

Hermione y draco estaban a punto de salir del bosque cuando draco cayo de rodillas al piso y al voltear Hermione vio que voldemort le apuntaba a draco con su varita y lo levanto del piso y lo azoto contra un árbol y este quedo inconsciente en el piso, Hermione corrió a el pero voldemort le iba a aventar un hechizo a la chica pero Harry se abalanzo hacia voldemort haciendo que este perdiera la concentración y comenzó a atacar a Harry y a ron de nuevo olvidándose por completo de la castaña y esta se acerco a donde estaba draco y al llegar Hermione se hinco y puso la cabeza del rubio en su brazo tratando de hacerlo despertar y la chica se tranquilizo al ver unos ojos grises mirándola fijamente.

Draco: Hermione?

si (mientras salían lagrimas por sus ojos.

Por que lloras?

Por miedo a perderte

Si tan solo me haz tratado una semana y…

Si increíblemente en menos de una semana te he llegado a que.. a apreciarte mucho

Si Hermione yo también te llegue a querer más de lo que pensé pero ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Ambos chicos se pararon y trataron de nuevo de salir del bosque pero esta vez voldemort saco de su varita a su serpiente nagini que se deslizo velozmente hacia ambos chicos, estos corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta que Hermione que iba hasta adelante se dio cuenta de que draco acababa de caer.

Hermione corrió mas rápido en dirección a draco el problema es que nagini solo estaba a unos 2 metros de ambos.

Hermione: draco préstame tu varita.

El chico un poco débil saco una hermosa varita de un negro brillante y al momento la castaña apunto a la serpiente y dijo: evanesco.

En un breve instante la serpiente se desvaneció.

draco que te sucedió?

La serpiente me mordió y el veneno esta avanzando mas rápido de lo normal

No te pasara nada

El veneno no tarda en recorrer todo mi cuerpo y… bueno creo que ya sabes el resto.

No draco tú no morirás.

Yo siempre te querré Hermione y nunca te olvidare

Yo tampoco te olvidare eres una gran persona

Yo siempre te amaré Hermione, tenlo por seguro.

Por un breve instante los dos chicos se besaron y cuando la castaña se separo de el vio por ultima vez esos ojos grises mirarle ya que draco malfoy acababa de morir

Hermione se sintió deshecha pero recordó que sus amigos la necesitaban más que nunca

---------------------------------

I know that goodbye jeans nothing at all

Comes back and begs met to catch her

Every time she falls

---------------------------------

Hermione corrió a donde se hallaban Harry y ron y como llevaba la varita de draco y voldemort no la había visto desde donde se encontraba grito: EXPELLIARMUS!

Enseguida la varita de voldemort voló por los aires y la que la logro sujetar fue Hermione y cuando voldemort volteo a ver que le había pasado a su varita Hermione ahora dijo: DESMAIUS!

Voldemort inmediatamente callo al piso completamente inconsciente.

La chica corrió hacia sus dos amigos y a ambos los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas cuando por fin Harry artículo palabra: herms, y malfoy?

La chica al recordar lo que acababa de pasar tenia ganas de soltarse a llorar y abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos pero sabia que no podía que en estos momento ambos necesitaban mas fuerzas en ves de tristezas y con una voz aparentemente dura respondió: acaba.. Acaba de morir

Harry perplejo dijo: pero porque el aquí lucia muy bien.

- si pero nagini lo mordió y como su tipo d veneno es un poco mas potente lo mato en menos de 5 minutos, ya no pude hacer nada por el, pero ahora que hacemos con voldemort? El efecto del desmaius no tarda mucho así que piensen en algo y rápido

Ron con un tono de voz creíblemente triste le dijo a su amiga: en serio, pobre malfoy me empezaba a caer muy bien.

- si a mi también pero, que hacemos con voldemort?

Hermione con un tono de gloria le dijo: si pero, ahora no es momento de pensar en ello, ah ya recuerdo que una vez dumbledore, en nuestro sexto curso nos dijo que la única forma de matarlo es acabarlo con su propia arma y no con una cualquiera.

Harry que por primera vez emitió palabra le dijo :y si ocupamos un aveda kedavra?

- buena idea Harry

Ron también un tanto glorioso les respondió: si esta todo bien pero yo sugiero que lo emitan con las varitas ya que el enlace quizás haga el hechizo un poco más potente.

Hermione un tanto dudosa agrego: si pero como lo podemos hacer mas potente si Harry es el único que tiene ese tipo de varita

- y la que tu tienes en las manos que? Con ella también podrías ayudar a Harry a hacer el hechizo mas fuerte no lo crees?

Harry un tanto dudosa le dijo: pero, ron pensándolo bien si hacemos el hechizo por ser una de las maldiciones imperdonables nos podrían llevar a azkaban.

Harry: pero si acabamos con voldemort, no nos pueden llevar ya que le habremos hecho un favor al mundo mágico.

pero si no lo logramos..

y si lo logramos?

No, tengo miedo

Harry un tanto sorprendido le apunto con la varita y le dijo: regrésame a mi Hermione!

-Harry, que te sucede que haces?- con voz temblorosa- ya deja de jugar

- tu no eres Hermione y si lo eres entonces en donde quedo la Hermione que rompía 50 reglas juntas para ayudar a sus amigos.

Hermione se quedo estupefacta y dijo: lo entiendo Harry pero una cosa es que me expulsen del colegio y otra muy distinta ir a prisión.

Hermione no puedo creer que una niña de solo 11 años me haya demostrado ser mas valiente que tu.

De que hablas?

A caso no lo recuerdas? – el chico dijo como si apenas esas palabras se las hubieran dicho el día de ayer- hay cosas mas importantes la amistad, el valor y

Hermione completo la frase y fue cuando tomo la varita y dispuesta a lanzar el hechizo: el amor

Ambos chicos tomaron sus varitas decididamente y cuando estaban preparados para lanzarlo ron grito: oigan que sucede?

Ambos al voltear se percataron de que la varita de ron se había transformado como una idéntica a la de ellos y ron espantado les dijo: y ahora que hago?

Harry en tono desesperado le dijo: que crees tú que vas a hacer con ella? Pues ayudarnos corre si no va a despertarse.

Ron se unió y cuando voldemort empezaba a pararse los tres dijeron al unísono: AVEDRA KEDAVRA!

En ese momento un remolino verde proveniente de las tres varitas salio disparado hacia voldemort que inmediatamente callo al suelo con los ojos rojos semejantes a los de una serpiente muy abiertos.

Inmediatamente el trío compendio que ese sueño que habían tenido esos 7 años al fin se había hecho realidad.

Muy felices por su acto estaban dispuestos a regresar al castillo para contarle todo a dumbledore pero esa felicidad se les fue de las manos cuando Harry cayo repentinamente al húmedo suelo del bosque, inmediatamente sus dos amigos se pusieron a lado de su amigo y ambos muy espantados solo en ese momento pudieron gritar su nombre: HARRY!

Hermione con la voz entrecortada le cuestiono: Harry… que te sucede.

Y Harry sumamente débil le dijo: no… lo se…siento que no tengo fuerzas…que se me agotan

Ron se paro de ambos y les dijo: voy a buscar a dumbledore creo que se debe enterar de lo ocurrido y de lo que te esta sucediendo el ha de saber algo.

OK ve yo me quedo a cuidar a Harry

pero…tengan mucho cuidado ten la varita en la mano Hermione.

OK date prisa

Ron salio corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas dejando a dos chicos con sentimientos encontrados.

Hermione por su parte se sentó y recargo la cabeza del chico en sus piernas y le comenzó a acariciar esos cabellos que la hacían enloquecer.

Harry con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le dijo: Hermione, fuiste muy valiente al ayudarnos y al hacer el aveda kedavra.

no, ustedes fueron mas valientes al enfrentarse a voldemort media hora y salir sin un rasguño.

Y como juntaste el suficiente valor para ayudarnos?

Pues en primer lugar se me hizo injusto de mi parte haberlos ayudado en las buenas y en las malas los últimos 7 años y cuando por fin llegaba la ultima batalla echarme para atrás y no ayudarlos y además me hiciste recordar todos los momento difícil que pasamos juntos, los tres juntos y además recordé que en tercer curso ron dijo: si van a matar a Harry matéenos a los tres lo recuerdas?

Como olvidarlo

Y bueno la segunda es que… tú estabas ahí para protegerme como siempre lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo.

Bueno…-un poco sonrojado- pero dime algo porque le importabas tanto a malfoy?

Es que… esta bien el día en que fui sola a hogsmead el me invito a las tres escobas y estuve bastante tiempo hablando con el y pues hoy… descubrí que lo termine queriendo…

Cuando Hermione vio la mirada interrogante de su amigo corrigió: como amigo por supuesto.

En ese mismo momento Harry ya no pudo seguir hablando con la castaña porque este se desmayo.

Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos y acariciándole la cara le dijo: Harry, Harry, no me digas que… tu también… de nuevo no…porque, porque siempre se van las personas que mas amo.

La chica le dio un beso en la frente y le comenzó a acariciar la cara tal y como siempre lo había querido hacer, toco esa cicatriz esa maldita cicatriz que desde bebe le había marcado su terrible destino.

---------------------------------

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday

---------------------------------

Enseguida llego ron con dumbledore por detrás y ron se quedo estupefacto: dime que no es cierto Hermione…

La chica lo miro con esos ojos color chocolate llenos de infinita tristeza y le dijo: si creí que se desmayo, pero…acaba de morir.

Dumbledore se hinco a lado de Harry y este le tomo el pulso y movió la cabeza en señal de negación y agrego: bueno, creo que al fin descubrimos a que se refería la profecía, para esto estaba destinado…

Hermione desesperada le grito: ¡usted! Debe de haber una forma el no quiso este destino se lo dieron nunca le dieron a elegir es injusto

Dumbledore paciente como siempre: lo se, hay una forma muy dura, pero la hay vayamos al castillo ahí se las diré.

Transportaron a Harry en una camilla y al llegar a la enfermería lo pusieron en una cama y dumbledore les dijo: hay una forma y la única manera de salvarlo es que uno de ustedes arriesgue su vida por la de el, ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, son los únicos que lo quieren tanto como para arriesgar su vida.

Hermione: yo lo haré!

Ron: de ninguna manera yo lo haré.

Dumbledore se acerco a la puerta y les dijo: informare al ministerio de lo sucedido mientras tanto ustedes decidan que hacer con el.

Cuando el profesor salio Hermione le dijo: no ron no dejare que tú la des tu no tienes la culpa de esto.

y tu si? No Hermione se que yo no tengo la culpa pero… yo quiero verte feliz no con una sonrisa tan fingida.

Al decir eso le empezó a acariciar la mejilla a la castaña

Hermione: ron.. Tu no debes de hacer eso de nada servirá verme feliz si tu no estas.

pero sabré que lo estarás

mejor yo así tu y Harry no tendrán problemas

pero ninguno obtendrá lo que quiere

pero… que quieren?

A ti y si dejamos las cosas tal y como están ahorita tu… aunque yo te quiera tu nunca serás feliz conmigo a pesar de que te amo no

Ron…(limpiándose las lagrimas) como.. como pagarte

Yo no necesito ningún pago con tu sonrisa me basta yo lo único que quiero es que vuelvas a ser la misma que antes me entiendes?

Mejor dejémoslo así no se me hace justo para ti

Entiende tu a mi no me quieres mas que como amigo y con Harry es muy diferente ya admítelo, si tu te sacrificas algún día Harry y yo viviremos de rencores y remordimientos y sentimientos de culpa en cambio si yo me sacrifico Harry y tu podrán ser algo mas que simples amigos lo entiendes? El me confeso que te quiere y por lo que me he dado cuenta estos siete años tu desde primer curso sentiste algo mas por el así que ustedes están correspondidos yo solo salgo sobrando

Como… como pagarte

Hermione se abalanzo a el y este le correspondió y esta dijo: aceptare, pero prométeme que lo haces porque quieres no porque te obligue

lo prometo yo desde donde este a ambos los cuidare y a ti te querré igual que siempre sin importar lo que pase

ya se con que mas pagarte, con algo que siempre has querido

que?

Hermione se acerco a el acortando las distancias entre ambos y concediéndole a su amigo algo que por años había estado soñando un beso, un simple beso.

---------------------------------

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

---------------------------------

El profesor dumbledore regreso y al ver la escena fingió una tosesilla y ambos se alejaron muy apenados y el color de ron se confundía con el de su cabello.

y bien ya decidieron quien lo hará?

Ron decididamente le dijo: yo profesor.

El profesor le dijo a ron que se acostara en la cama de a lado y dumbledore saco un pequeño libro y al sacar la varita de su bolsillo Hermione abrazo por ultima ves vivo a su amigo y a este le escurrieron unas lagrimas, pero prefirió cortarlas; no quería lastimar a la castaña.

Hermione le dio el último abrazo acompañado por un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione se quedo atrás de dumbledore y este empezó a recitar algo y a mover su varita.

En menos de un minuto ron se quedo inconsciente y se podía ver como unos finos hilos dorados salían de la cabeza de ron y se dirigían hacia arriba y para Harry unos hilos dorados bajaban del techo hacia su cabeza.

Pasando 5 minutos ninguno de los dos chicos despertó, la chica se acerco a ron y le tomo el pulso que ya no respondía la chica sollozo era nada mas que su culpa, de nadie mas solo suya.

De repente sintió un toque helado detrás de ella y vio parado ahí el fantasma de ron:

-Hermione no llores solo vine a decirte que estoy bien, espero que seas muy feliz después vendré para despedirme de Harry.

- gracias ron

- nos vemos al rato herm, espero que seas muy feliz adiós

- nunca digas adiós ron, nunca te olvidare

- Ni yo a ti

----------------------------------

Please dont try do hard to say goodbye

Please dont try do hard to say goodbye

Yeah

---------------------------------

Enseguida dumbledore guardo todo en su túnica y le dijo a la chica: Hermione, ya todo esta hecho, le enviare una lechuza a molly para que sepa lo ocurrido y también a sus hermanos no tarda mucho en despertar Harry.

gracias.. profesor

Dumbledore salio y Hermione se sentó a lado de Harry y le comenzó a acariciarle la mano el chico entreabrió los ojos y al ver a la chica sonrió y le dijo: sabes? Yo hice lo mismo cuando tú estabas petrificada.

La chica se quedo helada y sonrió, el moreno se paro y Hermione lo abrazo y sin más previo aviso lo beso, ese beso que siempre le había querido robar ella y el solo le siguió el juego un juego que ambos no querían dejar de jugar.

Harry –tenia la respiración entrecortada- yo te amo, desde el primer día que te conocí, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti y ahora todo lo que esta sucediendo se lo debemos a ron

a ron? Porque donde esta?

El.. el sacrifico la vida por ti sacrifico tu muerte por la suya

O sea que el murió en mi lugar?

De repente la voz del pelirrojo sonó: si, todo por ver esa sonrisa que no se asomaba en tu cara los últimos 17 años

Harry pasmado por la visión del fantasma le dijo: gracias ron te debo mucho

si me conformare con tu fortuna de gringgots

con gusto te la daría si te la pudieras gastar.

Hermione me despido, me despido de ambos solo va a venir alguien mas a despedirse de ambos.

Ron se esfumo y en su lugar apareció el fantasma de malfoy.

Hermione, me alegra que seas feliz con potter

Si, tu insististe y siempre lo supiste cierto?

Cierto y potter mas te vale que no la hagas sufrir o te jalare los pies en la noche eh?

Si prometo nunca hacerla sufrir y te agradezco mucho gracias a ti ella esta con vida.

Gracias y me dio gusto tratarte granger

Igualmente señor malfoy

El ultimo fantasma se desvaneció y Harry agrego: yo también siempre te ame Hermione pero temí que tu no a mi y ahora que ambos sabemos la verdad y todos se sacrificaron por nuestra felicidad desearías ser mi prometida?

no sería novia

no Hermione prometida, si todo esto paso fue por algo fue porque estamos destinados a estar juntos así que aceptarías?

Claro ero tendrán que pasar un par de años para que nos podamos acostumbrar y presentarte ante mis padres no pienso casarme a os 17 eh?

Esperare una eternidad si así lo deseas.

De nuevo los chicos acortaron las distancias entre ambos y se dieron un beso acompañado por un abrazo y una sonrisa de su amigo ron weasley.

---------------------------------

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye.

---------------------------------

Ambos terminaron su curso de hogwarts listos para estudiar y ser aurores, aunque no había mucho trabajo puesto que ya habían derrotado al mago mas tenebroso de todos, ambos chicos salieron durante 4 años Harry fue presentado a los padres de la castaña y lo aceptaron ya que su hija les había dado muy buenas referencias de el y dado que no tenia donde quedarse lo instalaron en el cuarto de huéspedes en la casa de la chica.

A los 21 años se casaron y se fueron a vivir a una casa muy cerca de la de los weasleys.

Ahora la madre de ron quería mas que antes a Harry ya que sentía que una parte de su hijo se encontraba en el e iban muy seguido a visitar a los weasley eran casi como de la familia.

Harry y Hermione nunca tuvieron alguna pelea y a pesar de no estar listos ambos acordaron que si tenían un hijo le pondrían: Ronald potter y en caso de un segundo draco potter en memoria de sus ahora dos mejores amigos que sacrificaron sus vidas por su felicidad.

----------------------------------

México DF

14-07-05 10:27 PM

Vaya! Fiesta! Este song-finc lo hice desde diciembre en un cuaderno pero la escuela no me había dejado terminarlo así que me siento súper bien al haberlo terminado.

Es mi primer song-finc así que denme ánimos a mi me gusto mucho así que espero que a ustedes les guste igual que a mi.

Lo prometido es deuda yo les dije que les iba a dar uno y aquí lo tienen!

En estos momento me encuentro haciendo otro así que estén pendientes!

Dejen reviews!

Y sin mas que decir los dejo voy a terminar mis demás historias.

Suerte

Yovanna P.W.R.L.


End file.
